Starboy
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Seungkwan dan Soohyuk, dua artis pria yang sedang bermasalah di dalam dunia "artis" mereka yang mewah sama-sama mencari kesenangan, hingga akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain dan melakukan sebuah hubungan instan. Keduanya saling merasa nyaman, tapi apakah kenyamanan itu bisa menjamin karir mereka yang sedang berada di ujung jurang? - Crack Pair, Soohyuk x Seungkwan ft. Vernon


**[CRACK PAIR] Lee Soohyuk x Boo Seungkwan feat. Vernon**

 **Warning: just prepare yourself for unexpected scenes**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seungkwan POV

Muak. Itulah satu kata yang benar-benar ingin kukatakan untuk pertama kalinya selama aku menjadi bagian dari grup bernama Seventeen ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku marah dan merasa kesal terhadap sesama memberku, tapi yang kali ini sudah kelewatan, sampai aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk berbaikan.

Yang membuatnya jauh terdengar lebih parah adalah, aku nyaris membenci dua belas memberku, semuanya, bahkan Seungcheol hyung sama sekali tidak memabantu di dalam situasi seperti ini. Akan kukatakan dia baru saja gagal menjadi seorang leader. Gagal total. Tidak kusangka Woozi hyung adalah orang yang paling egois yang pernah kutahu, memaksaku untuk bekerja keras tapi dia sendiri hanya duduk di atas meja kerjanya, dengan alasan bahwa dia tengah membuat lagu. Aku harus berkata bahwa lagunya yang ia buat belakangan ini juga tidak ada spesialnya. Gagal. Soonyoung hyung seakan hanya memperdulikan performance unitnya yang sedang naik daun itu, semua orang mengagumi mereka dan itu membuat mereka menjadi lupa diri.

"Minggir! Mereka mau melihatku!" itu yang pernah Jun hyung katakan ketika kami berada di fansign kami yang terakhir. Katakanlah aku ini orang yang sensitif, tapi... apa itukah yang dikatakan oleh teman satu tim?

Chan bertingkah seakan ia sudah dewasa. Umurnya memang sudah legal, dia bukan seorang minor lagi, tapi rasa hormatnya hilang kepada para hyungnya, termasuk kepada Seungcheol hyung, dan sang leader tidak memperbaiki kelakuan bocah itu.

Mingyu hyung dan Hansol diam-diam kencan dengan anggota dari sebuah girl group yang terkenal saat ini. Lima tahun debut, kami akhirnya terlepas dari larangan kencan. Namun, agensi sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa karir kami masih memiliki jalan yang panjang dan kedua orang itu terkadang lupa bahwa mereka masih menjadi member Seventeen. Terutama Hansol, dia adalah orang yang terdekat denganku di dalam Seventeen, kami teman sekamar, kami seumuran, kami seperti anak kembar, adik-kakak atau sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan kami berubah begitu saja ketika Hansol mulai berkencan, seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jujur, aku kecewa.

Sisanya sama, bahkan Seokmin dan member vocal unit tidak semenyenangkan yang seharusnya. Mungkin kelakuan leader kami yang begitu menyedihkan dapat mempengaruhi perlakuan member terhadap satu sama lain.

Intinya aku benci mereka.

Sadis dan menyedihkan, tapi aku ingin Seventeen dibubarkan saja. Karir kami tidak akan berjalan dengan membernya yang acuh tak acuh begini.

Sebetulnya ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Hansol-ah, aku pergi belanja dulu. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"..."

"Hansol?"

"..."

"HANSOL?!"

"Seungkwan, aku sedang berbicara." Hansol melepas ponselnya dari telinga lalu menekan suara bisikannya ke arahku.

"Aku juga berbicara kepadamu."

"Pacarku berbicara duluan kepadaku. Kupikir kau pernah belajar sopan santun?!"

Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan perkataannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya hubungan kami akan berlanjut, aku tetap tidak akan menerima kata maafnya. Sadar atau tidak, dia baru saja kehilangan seorang teman dari hidupnya... atau mungkin, Hansol memang sengaja melakukannya kepadaku karena dia tidak ingin lagi berteman denganku?

"Baiklah, urus saja pacarmu itu." aku meningglkannya di kamar sendirian bersama dengan kekasihnya. Belum selesai juga penderitaanku karena aku masih harus bertemu dengan beberapa member di ruang tamu. Wajah mereka yang punya visual bak pangeran itu lama-kelamaan memberiku sebuah penyakit kanker.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Wonwoo hyung ketika aku memakai sepatu.

"Eo."

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak perlu tahu, lah!"

"Yak! Boo Seungkwan! Apa selama ini aku pernah mengajarimu untuk berucap tidak sopan seperti itu? Minta maaf kepada Wonwoo!" suara Seungcheol hyung muncul lebih keras daripada suara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan sepak bola. Dia lagi, kenapa dia berkomentar saat aku melakukan kesalahan sementara dia diam ketika yang lain menjadi pengecut juga?

"Apa selama ini kau mengajarkan Chan untuk bertindak sesuka hatinya, mentang-mentang dia sudah dewasa?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kepadamu, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini? Kalian semua aneh!"

"Boo Seungkwan! Kau tidak akan kuizinkan masuk ke dorm malam ini."

"Aku juga tidak akan pulang."

"Yak! Boo Seungkwan!"

Aku meninggalkan mereka semua di dalam dorm, kata perpisahan terindahku adalah suara bantingan pintu yang keras, mungkin aku akan sedikit merusakkan gagangnya, tapi aku tidak peduli, tidak ada yang mengerti juga bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Bodohnya, setelah aku sudah jauh dari dorm, aku baru ingat bahwa aku meninggalkan ponsel dan maskerku di dorm. Ah, sial, mana mungkin aku kembali lagi ke dorm setelah pertengkaran tadi? Memalukan. Hidup ini benar-benar sulit, rasanya aku ingin resign saja dari Pledis dan kembali ke Jeju, entahlah, mengerjakan apapun, membantu ibuku berdagang misalnya. Aku tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan popularitas, setidaknya tidak ada orang-orang penguji batin seperti memberku.

"Oh? Itu bukannya Boo Seungkwan?" kudengar dua orang gadis di halte bus yang kulewati tengah bisik-bisik sambil menatapku aneh.

"Benar, dia itu member Seventeen, kan? Boyband yang lagi sangat naik daun itu?"

"Benar, sedang apa dia di sana?"

"Di mana membernya? Kenapa dia jalan-jalan sendirian saja?"

Saking gugupnya, aku bahkan lupa tujuan dan niatku untuk pergi ke luar. Haish, kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati di tengah jalan dibicarakan oleh mereka semua. Tidak hanya kedua gadis itu, tapi juga banyak orang lainnya yang mulai mengenali wajahku, mulai banyak dari mereka yang berbicara di belakangku. Tidak sedikit juga fans yang datang dan jalan berbondong-bondong di dekatku, dengan ponsel kamera mereka yang aktif, pasti mereka mengambil gambar wajahku yang sedang kucal ini dan menyebarkannya di internet.

"Oppa, di mana membermu yang lain?"

"M-mereka ada di dorm."

"Kenapa mereka tidak pergi denganmu? Kenapa kau sendirian saja?"

"Oppa, aku ingin bertemu Jisoo oppa, apa kau bisa menyampaikannya?"

"Katakan kepada Soonyoung oppa bahwa dia adalah pria yang paling tampan."

Oppa... Oppa... Oppa...

Haaaaaish, kepalaku pusing sekali mendengar pertanyaan mereka yang bertubi-tubi itu. Mereka pikir aku ini mesin yang bisa mengerti segalanya secara bersamaan? Yang membuatnya lebih parah, mereka sama sekali tidak menghargai keberadaanku di sini, yang mereka cari hanyalah anggota Seventeen yang bisa kubilang... overrated? Mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai Carat, tapi mereka hanya menyukai member tertentu saja. Tentu, mereka punya hak, tapi hidupku terlalu singkat untuk meladeni urusan yang tidak berhubungan denganku.

Jumlah mereka bertambah banyak, flash dari kamera ponsel tertuju ke arahku dan membuat mataku sakit. Mereka semua merapatkan jarak dan membuatku harus terkepung di tengah-tengah, didesak oleh mereka semua secara fisik dan verbal.

Astaga, mau pingsan rasanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menghindar jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini? Aku keluar dari dorm tanpa seorang penjaga, tanpa managerku, tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi, aku bahkan tidak memakai topi atau masker untuk menutupi wajahku. Tamat sudah.

"Minggir! Minggir! Aku bodyguard, minggir kalian semua!" ada yang meraih lenganku dengan erat, rasanya ukuran tangan itu lebih besar dari yang kutahu, pegangannya juga lebih kuat daripada pegangan managerku ketika ia sedang melindungi member Seventeen. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, yang kulihat hanyalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan agak kekar bentuknya, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan topi dan masker yang serba hitam. Tubuhku mulai melemas hingga aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan siapa orang itu.

Apa dia staff dari Pledis?

"Minggir!" ia menarikku keluar dari kerumunan sesak itu, tapi fans tidak berhenti mengejar kami di belakang sampai kami terpaksa harus berlari.

Orang yang membawaku ini tiba-tiba membuka pintu sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan memaksaku masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tidak bertanya, karena setidaknya dia-untuk sementara ini-bisa menyelamatkanku dari fans-fans gila itu.

Setelah aku duduk di jok penumpang depan dengan aman, orang itu masuk dan duduk di jok supir, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia membawaku pergi dari area itu, kini aku tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana bersama dengan orang misterius ini.

"Sungguh," kata orang itu di ujung napasnya seraya membuka penutup wajah dan topinya, "apa yang kau lakukan di luar tanpa pengawal, tanpa member dan tanpa penutup wajah?" ia melempar aksesorisnya ke belakang.

Tunggu! Aku mengenal orang ini. Aku mengenalnya.

"Apa kau ingin terluka?"

"Lee Soohyuk sunbaenim? A-annyeong haseyo."

"Seungkwan, pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" kata orang yang sudah pasti bernama Soohyuk itu.

Lee Soohyuk sunbaenim, dia salah satu dari 'models-turn-to-actor' kesukaanku. Drama yang dia bintangi selalu melejit dan naik daun, semuanya tentang Soohyuk sunbaenim nyaris saja sempurna. Dan bisa dikatakan juga bahwa aku ini adalah fansnya. Sayangnya, Soohyuk sunbaenim sedang terjerat skandal belakangan ini. Skandalnya juga bukan skandal yang ringan, cenderung berat dan sulit. Popularitasnya menurun, dia punya banyak anti-fans, yang kudengar juga bahwa dia terpaksa harus putus kontrak dengan beberapa brand yang selama ini dia bintangi.

Hidupnya pasti berat sekali saat ini.

"S-sunbaenim, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ada di sana?" tanyaku tepat setelah aku memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Yah... kau tahu sendiri berita selebriti di Korea itu tersebar sangat cepat di internet. Kebetulan aku ada di wilayah yang sama dan aku melihat beritanya di ponselku."

"Ah, begitu..."

Aku bersyukur sekali karena Soohyuk sunbaenim tidak mengacuhkanku hanya karena kami tidak pernah berhubungan secara langsung seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar tadi?"

"Aku mau beli sesuatu, tadinya, tapi kurasa aku tidak punya niatan lagi." ucapku hampir mirip seperti bergumam.

"Eum? Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Di mana asramamu? Biar kuantar-"

"Aniyo, sunbaenim. Jangan!" aku menoleh ke arahnya. "T-tolong, jangan bawa aku ke dorm."

Wajah Soohyuk sunbaenim tampak keheranan. Tentu saja ia akan berekspresi seperti itu, sudah jelas-jelas aku membutuhkan pertolongan dari orang terdekatku, siapa lagi kalau bukan manager atau member satu grup. Namun, apa mungkin aku akan kembali ke dorm dalam suasana hati yang sangat kacau begini? Aku tidak mau.

"Kalau gitu biar kuantar ke kantor-"

"Sunbaenim." suaraku sedikit memelas, aku tahu itu terdengan menjijikkan tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin bertemu siapapun yang ada urusannya dengan pekerjaanku. "Tolong jangan bawa aku ke kantor perusahaan, aku rela diturunkan di tengah jalan asal tidak ke dorm dan kantor."

"...kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, ingin rasanya mengiyakan sekaligus meneriakkan masalah yang tengah kuhadapi saat ini, satu-persatu di hadapan wajah Soohyuk sunbaenim.

"Kalau memang benar bahwa kau tengah ada masalah, aku harus berkata bahwa ini bukanlah jalan terbaik yang kau pilih. Berbicaralah dengan member dan managermu! Aku tahu masalahnya akan segera tuntas jika segalanya dilakukan lewat komunikasi."

"...sunbaenim, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke dorm."

Mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi di dorm membuatku ingin menangis. Aku mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi jika menatap wajah mereka lagi, pasti hatiku akan semakin tersakiti.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang menjalani hari yang buruk?" kudengar ada tawaan yang keluar dari sela-sela bicaranya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membawamu ke kedua tempat itu, tapi tentu saja tidak untuk waktu yang lama."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan, tapi aku sendiri tidak mau mengerti, yang kuinginkan hanya ketenangan untuk diriku sendiri saja. Kuharap Soohyuk hyung bisa membawaku kepada keinginan sederhana itu.

Dia membawaku ke penthouse-nya yang bisa dibilang... mewah. Dia adalah seorang aktor dan model dengan gaya hidup yang dewasa, di atas rata-rata dan menyenangkan. Aku tahu karena aku sering mengintip akun sosial medianya, dia kerap kali menyebarkan kegiatan sehari-harinya, baik pribadi ataupun tentang pekerjaan. Dari situ saja semua orang sudah bisa melihat bagaimana hidupnya berjalan.

Author POV -

"Kau lapar?"

Setelah sekian lama saling berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Soohyuk baru ingat bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, tetapi keduanya sama-sama belum menyantap apapun kecuali kue-kue kering dan minum.

"Hyung akan memasak?"

Ya, panggilan sunbae itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah panggilan lain yang jauh lebih akrab. 'Hyung', begitulah Seungkwan memanggil Soohyuk, seakan mereka sudah kenal jauh lebih lama dari kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Soohyuk tertawa. "Antara kita makan roti, atau delivery?"

"Makan roti saja, nafsu makanku sedang hilang hari ini." jawab Seungkwan. Member Seventeen itu bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Soohyuk di dapur yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan roti tawar dan juga beberapa toples selai ia keluarkan dari dalam kulkasnya.

Seungkwan bediri di sisi lain dari counter dapur, bersebrangan dan menghadap ke arah Soohyuk. Tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja Seungkwan merasa ingin berdiri di sana dan menatap wajah Soohyuk dari dekat.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan aktris itu? Apa kau benar-benar menghamilinya?"

"...kau percaya dengan beritanya?"

"Mmm, bukan begitu, kebetulan ada hyung di depanku, mungkin hyung mau menceritakan sesuatu?"

"Untuk apa bercerita kepadamu?"

Seungkwan sempat kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar reaksi Soohyuk, tapi setelah beberapa saat, Soohyuk tertawa pelan dan memecahkan rasa ketakutan Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak menghamilinya, kerabatku yang lain menghamilinya dan mereka berdua menuduhku. Entahlah, memang tujuan mereka berdua ingin menghancurkanku, dan kurasa mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, pasti hari-harimu sedang sulit sekali, bukan?"

"Kau," Soohyuk mengacak rambut tebal Seungkwan yang kecokelatan, "kau sendiri sedang menjalani hari yang berat. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, itu hanya akan menambah bebanmu saja."

"Kita sama-sama sedang menjalankan hari yang berat, tidakkah ada baiknya jika kita berbagi?"

Soohyuk tidak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat pipi chubby Seungkwan, tepat di depan matanya. "Dasar." sekali lagi, Soohyuk menyentuh rambut Seungkwan, kali ini lebih lembut. "Aku sering membaca artikel di internet. Ada yang bilang kau dan teman satu grupmu yang bernama Vernon itu dekat sekali sampai banyak orang mengira kalian gay? Itu benar?"

"Yah... kurang lebih benar. Aku dan Vernon memang sangat dekat, kami bahkan melakukan banyak skinship, itu karena kami saling menyayangi dalam segala konteks. Namun, belakang dia-huft..." Seungkwan menghembuskan nafasnya berat sampai bahunya merosot. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau pasti sedang membencinya?"

"Aku sangat membencinya. Hyung bisa berkata bahwa aku ini kekanak-kanakan tapi aku benar-"

"Hey!" Soohyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seungkwan. Meski keduanya terhalang counter dapur, tidak membuat jarak keduanya menjadi renggang. "Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk membenci, kau boleh membenci siapapun."

"..."

"Hanya saja, asal kau tahu, dibenci itu rasanya tidak enak sekali. Vernon harus bersyukur karena dia hanya dibenci oleh teman terdekatnya saja. Aku? Aku dibenci oleh ratusan orang di luar sana."

"Kalian kan beda... hyung..." Seungkwan menenggelamkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah, entah perasaan itu datang dari mana. "Hyung, jika aku menetap di sini untuk sebentar lagi saja, apa hyung akan merasa keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." tangan Soohyuk meletakan toples selai di atas counter dapur, lalu kakinya berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan yang tepat berada di balik counter. "Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Blush. Pipi Seungkwan panas terbakar oleh rasa malu.

"Hyung." Seungkwan meremas kaos yang ia kenakan. "Aku fansmu sejak lama, tahu! Mendengarmu terjerat masalah seperti ini membuatku sangat sedih."

"Jinjja?" Soohyuk menyandarkan dirinya sendiri ke counter dapur dan tidak bisa menahan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang datang ke kepalanya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?"

"Tidak banyak." jawab Seungkwan cepat. "Namun, aku ingin tahu satu hal saja dari hyung."

"Ya?"

"...ada kemungkinan hyung... gay atau bi?"

Pria yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Seungkwan itu hanya bisa menyatakan sebuah seringaian dengan ujung bibirnya yang menggoda. Meski begitu, ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Seungkwan, karena anak itu terdengar sangat imut ketika ia sedang berbicara tentang sebuah kejujuran.

"Sebetulnya, kau adalah orang kedua yang benar-benar kusukai setelah Vernon. Namun, kupikir kau jauh lebih baik daripada Vernon."

"Darimana kau bisa tahu? Kita baru berbicara hari ini, bukan?"

"...kau tidak akan mengacuhkan perasaanku yang sedang kacau ini kan, hyung? Aku benar-benar sedang hancur belakangan ini dan aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar." kata Seungkwan malu-malu.

"Jadi..." Soohyuk membuat langkah kecil ke depan agar dirinya semakin dekat dengan Seungkwan. "Kau hanya ingin menjadikanku pelampiasanmu?"

"Kalau ke depannya memang bisa dilanjutkan, kenapa tidak?"

Sulit dipercaya, tapi nyata. Seungkwan baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Soohyuk, secara tidak langsung tentunya. Namun, orang yang jauh lebih dewasa seperti Soohyuk sudah pasti mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah itu.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti butuh seorang wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku, kau butuh seseorang yang inteligen dan menawan, bukan anak laki-laki kecil yang kekanakan sepertiku. Hanya saja-"

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mesra nan sederhana mendarat tepat di bibir peach Seungkwan. Sungguh tidak diharapkan kedatangan dari ciuman itu, namun, bagaimana pun juga, Seungkwan tahu bahwa inilah yang dia inginkan setelah satu bulan penuh mendapat tekanan penuh dari orang-orang terdekatnya sendiri.

Soohyuk mengakhiri ciuman itu secara perlahan tapi pasti, memastikan bahwa Seungkwan tidak akan merasa kecewa jika Soohyuk melepas bibirnya saat itu juga.

"Bilang pada Vernonmu itu, dia sudah lenyap dari daftar orang yang kau sukai." kata Soohyuk sedikit melontarkan sarkasme.

"...t-tentu, dia sudah hilang mulai beberapa detik yang lalu." kegugupan Seungkwan membuat jawabannya menjadi gagap. "Hyung... aku..." seakan tidak puas dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya, Seungkwan berjinjit dan mengarahkan bibirnya sendiri menuju ke bibir Soohyuk.

Usai sudah rasa canggung yang selama beberapa jam mereka terapkan kepada diri mereka masing-masing, ciuman itu mengawali sebuah hubungan cinta buta di antara keduanya. Soohyuk yang memulai, memang kelihatannya terlalu cepat, tapi jika keduanya sama-sama menginginkan, kenapa tidak?

Soohyuk menarik pinggang Seungkwan agar semakin dekat kepadanya, ciuman mereka tidak berakhir sampai di sana saja, keduanya menikmati lumatan yang dilakukan oleh satu sama lain. Bibir kenyal Seungkwan membuat Soohyuk merasakan sensasi berciuman yang beda dari yang sudah pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Nafsu lapar mereka hilang dan berubah menjadi nafsu yang lain. Ketika saliva mereka saling bertukar, Soohyuk merasakan adanya kenyamanan untuk terus mencicipi bibir manis si member Seventeen.

"H-hyung..." Seungkwan berbicara di sela-sela ciuman mereka, sekaligus mencari okisgen. Namun itu tidak membuat Soohyuk berhenti dari aktivitasnya, pria itu hanya belum puas untuk terus merasakan bibir Seungkwan.

Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin intim hingga membuat Soohyuk tanpa sadar menggendong Seungkwan dan menaruhnya di atas counter dapur. Tangan keduanya mulai menjamah satu sama lain, menyentuh kulit yang halus kenyal, terutama kulit Seungkwan yang bagi Soohyuk cukup memuaskan bagi seorang laki-laki.

Hal itu terus tejadi hingga keduanya berani menyatakan bahwa ada cinta di antara mereka.

xx

"Dari mana saja?! Kenapa ponselmu tidak kau bawa denganmu?" dengungan suara Seungcheol di telinga Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan hampir menyumpah.

"Boo Seungkwan! Kau bertingkah ketelaluan!" ujar Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak artikel tentangmu yang tersebar di internet? Kau memalukan."

"Kau bisa memecatku dari Seventeen. Jangan sungkan!" Seungkwan menjawab.

"Yak!" Soonyoung maju dan menarik kerah baju Seungkwan, emosinya terlihat sedang meluap dari caranya menatap dan berbicara kepada Seungkwan. "Kau gila?! Kau cari mati, huh?"

"Hyung... sabar..." kata yang lainnya mencoba untuk menenangkan sikap Soonyoung yang kelewat marah.

"Yak! Luka apa itu di lehermu?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seungkwan menepis tangan Seungcheol yang berusaha untuk menyentuh dagu bulatnya.

"Seungkwan! Kau bertengkar? Kenapa ada luka di lehermu?"

"Hyung, kau bisa urusi masalahmu sendiri dan tidak perlu menjadi pura-pura peduli seperti ini kepadaku."

"Siapa yang pura-pura peduli? Aku biasa-" Seungcheol memutus kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari satu hal. "Bocah brengsek!" akhirnya sang leader menarik urat sampai ke leher dan hampir mencekik leher Seungkwan penuh amarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?! Jawab aku! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Hyung, lepaskan!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa bertindak seenknya dan-"

"Hyung, hentikan!" Hansol muncul di antara mereka dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Seungcheol dari tindakam brutalnya.

Malam itu, dorm menjadi sangat berantakan. Tidak, bukan karena mereka tidak membereskan barang-barangnya, tapi suasana dan aura di dalam dorm sangatlah kacau. Pertengkaran antara satu dan yang lainnya terus terjadi. Selama lima tahun debut mereka, pertengkaran inilah yang paling parah dan belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau berkencan?!" Seungcheol hampir saja kehabisan napasnya. "Dengan siapa?! Katakan!"

"Lee Soohyuk sunbaenim, kau puas?!"

Speechless.

"Berhentilah bertindak seakan kalian peduli padahal kalian itu manusia yang paling egois di bawah atap rumah ini." Seungkwan menekan suaranya. "Dan, hyung, kalau kau bisa membebaskan Chan dengan perlakuannya yang seperti itu, kalau kau bisa membiarkan Vernon dan Mingyu hyung berkencan sampai lupa bahwa mereka masih menjadi member Seventeen, kalau kau bisa membiarkan seluruh member Seventeen yang lainnya sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing, itu berarti kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk berkencan dengan Soohyuk sunbaenim."

"Kau bercanda?!" Seungcheol memasang tatapannya jadi semakin tajam. "Kau... kau berkencan dengan seorang pria, Seungkwan! Belum lagi umurnya yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Apa kata fans dan media jika mereka mengetahui hal ini?"

"Itu dia. Apa kata mereka, selalu itu yang kau katakan. Umurmu sudah bertambah tua, tapi kelakuanmu malah seperti anak-anak. Kau lebih mementingkan mereka yang hanya bisa berkomentar daripada membermu sendiri yang membutuhkan perhatianmu." sentak Seungkwan. Ia lalu berdiri lebih tegak dan menatap mata sang leader dalam-dalam. "Hyung, kau gagal menjadi leader Seventeen."

"..."

"..."

Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kau mau kita bubar? Baiklah. Seventeen, taruh nama itu di belakang kepala kalian! Kita bubar."

x

x

x

x

x

\- to be continued or ? -


End file.
